Of Big News
by hell.bent.wings
Summary: Kouga: Okay then, so I’ll just come out with it. Inuyasha and I are- Sango: GAY! Oh my god, I knew it all the time!


**.Wings:**

**So my readers, what we have here is an old story that I half wrote, then found it again and forgot the old plotline. So I just fabricated a new one :)**

**Read on my lovelies...**

_...H.B.W..._

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Yes?

Inuyasha: I have something to tell you.

Enters Kouga

Kouga: Kagome!

Kagome: Uh…hi?

Kouga: **turns to Inuyasha** Did you tell her yet?

Kagome: Tell me what?

Inuyasha: Well-

Shippo: Wait a minute, this sounds exciting. Let me get the popcorn! **runs to get the popcorn**

Miroku: Don't you remember Shippo? You have to have some sort of heat to make popcorn! **gets a microwave**

Sango: **sweatdrops** I'm not really sure that I want to know this, but where did you get the microwave, Miroku?

Miroku: From Kagome's backpack.

Everyone turns to Kagome

Kagome: **shrugs** Don't look at me, I have no clue where that came from.

Shippo: I got the popcorn!

Miroku: Okay, I got the microwave set up.

Kouga: I wonder how long it takes them to realize that they need an outlet for that thing to work.

Microwave: Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop.

Inuyasha: …why is it popping?

Miroku: **hits Inuyasha over the head with his staff** Because the popcorn is popping, genius!

Inuyasha: I knew that, you shitbag! I just want to know how it's popping! There's no freaking outlet!

Sango: …would an outlet be that thing that looks like three mini holes that this black cord thing is sticking out of?

Kagome: Yeah that would be it…how'd an electric outlet get in the middle of Feudal Japan?

Enters Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: I smell popcorn, is there a movie going on?

Everyone but Kagome and Miroku screams

Sesshomaru: What? Do I have something on my face? **takes out a hand mirror from his pocket and looks at himself carefully**

Miroku: Nah, Sess, they're just being pussycats. But take a seat and the popcorn and show will be on a few moments. **points to rows of large beanbags that appear out of nowhere**

Shippo: Popcorn's ready!

Kouga: Okay, Kagome, there's something that I have to tell you.

Kagome: Wait, Inuyasha was first.

Inuyasha: Well, it's the same thing…

Kouga: So anyways, we were planning this very carefully and we've decided to make it official.

Kagome: Wait, did you say official? We need someone to record all this then.

Sesshomaru: I'll do it, since I'm the Lord of the West.

Kagome: Okay. We need a laptop. Does anybody have a laptop?

Miroku: I do! **takes out a Macbook from his robes**

Shippo: **eats popcorn** Why on earth do you have a laptop with you Miroku?

Miroku: Well, Kagome was telling me about this Internet thing, so I went on it and I searched some things on this Google. Anyways, I found this really cool site that has the most awesome pictures of the hottest women that are completely nak-.

Sango: **slaps hand over Miroku's mouth** Never mind pervert, let's pretend that we haven't heard that from you.

Shippo: And why do we need a laptop anyways?

Kagome: Oh! If you'd like to go find a desktop computer to type all this down on, that's fine with me.

Shippo: Okay, fine, we'll use the laptop.

Sesshomaru: Should I be getting this down?

Inuyasha: Can we please get on with this?

Kagome: Don't look at me, you guys wanted popcorn.

Sesshomaru: Oh, I have some news to share as well.

Kouga: Wait your turn! Okay, anyways, so Inuyasha and I have big news for you.

Sesshomaru: **holds up a hand** Wait a second. **turns to Inuyasha** How do you spell your name again? I need it for the official transcript of this 'big news' you guys have. Is it I-D-I-O-T or S-H-I-T-F-O-R-B-R-A-I-N-S? And if it's the latter, do you prefer hyphens or spaces?

Inuyasha: Hah ha, very funny. Can we continue?

Shippo: Yeah guys, hurry up with the big news.

Kouga: Okay then, so I'll just come out with it. Inuyasha and I are-

Sango: GAY! Oh my god, I knew it all the time!

Inuyasha: **turns green** NO WAY!

Miroku: **snaps fingers** I got it - you guys are BI!

Kouga: NO!

Shippo: There isn't _that_ much of a difference between gay and bi anyways.

Inuyasha: WE'RE NOT GAY OR BI!

Sesshomaru: Because you're transvestites right? Hah! I've already seen all the signs! See, **ticks off on his fingers** Inuyasha, wears a dress and Kouga likes to be scantily clad in what seems to be a primitive version of a bikini.

Inuyasha: IT'S A ROBE! IT'S A FREAKING ROBE FOR GOD'S SAKE! Besides, Sesshomaru is wearing one too, and you guys aren't getting on _his _case! He even wears EYELINER! Miroku wears a robe too!

Sesshomaru: I'm required to wear mine. Besides, it looks better than yours.

Miroku: And I think I've established that I'm so not gay.

Sango: **stares at Kouga for a moment** Hmm, you know what Sesshomaru; I think I can actually see that they're transvestites. But Kouga **turns to the wolf** you just don't have the shape to pull the 'furs and nature' look off. You're more of a 'metallic and stringy' kind of guy. Or is it girl now?

Kouga: I'm a GAY!

Miroku: Really?

Kouga: NO! I said that wrong! I mean I'm a guy!

Kagome:**slowly** So…you're a gay guy?

Sango: Told you so! I was right. I was the first to say that they were gay!

Inuyasha: Whoa! Stop right there. The wolf may be gay, but I sure ain't!

Kagome: Hmm, actually, maybe you are and you're just in deep denial…you know how you and Kouga keep arguing every time he visits?

Inuyasha: Only because he stinks up our campsite with his mangy scent.

Shippo: **snorts** Yeah right, as if. So the fact that he liked Kagome has nothing to do with the two of you wrestling in the dirt every time, huh?

Kagome: Not the point. Anyways, I think that maybe you guys fight because you're secretly in love with each other, and can't stand the drama of not being able to be together, what with all the history you guys have, so instead of kissing and making up – of course, don't do that in front of us, please –, you guys wrestle in dirt. Hey! Maybe you guys even fondle each other a bit while we're blinded by the dirt storm!

Inuyasha: :o

Kouga: :o

Miroku: Hey! That's entirely possible!

Inuyasha and Kouga: NO IT'S NOT!

Kouga: It's all because you, dog face! **punches Inuyasha**

Inuyasha: Me? Don't try to pin this mess on me, you wolf! **fights**

Sesshomaru: Hmm…

Kagome: What's wrong?

Sesshomaru: Am I supposed to record everything that they're doing or am I just going to summarize it as 'fights and swear, kicking up a dust storm, which basically means they're proving our theories'?

Kagome: I'm not too sure. Well. Do you wanna watch a movie online?

Sesshomaru: Can I choose?

Kagome: Fine, I'll get the popcorn!

Sesshomaru: Well, I guess we're going to have to tell them our own announcement about us being engaged another time, huh?

Shippo: **turns to Miroku and Sango** What was their big announcement anyways?

Miroku and Sango: **shrugs** Iunno.

_...H.B.W..._

**.Wings:**

**Sooooo? Tell me how you think!**


End file.
